To See You Again
by Goddess247
Summary: Set 10 years after SP3... (mostly GaryCarmen, some JuniOC and GertiArnold)
1. The Wedding

To See You Again  
  
CH1 - The wedding  
  
Carmen went into a big majestic building. The first person to see her was her mother, Ingrid Cortez.  
  
"Honey!" she cried when she saw her daughter.  
  
"Mum!" young lady hugged her mother.  
  
"I'm so glad you made it. God, you don't know how hard it was not to see you for so long" Ingrid gave her hag back.  
  
"Believe me, I do" Carmen smiled. "So, where's dad and the most important - Juni?"  
  
"They are both getting ready for the wedding. In church. I think we should go there now, your brother wanted to see you before he will get married" and Ingrid led her daughter to the car and they started their way to the place where in two hours Juni would become a husband.  
  
"Are you happy, mum?" Carm smiled.  
  
"Of course, I am" her mother smiled back. "I'm happy for him and for her"  
  
"I didn't get to know her, actually. Penny, if I'm not mistaken"  
  
"Yes. She's really nice. Well, you'll get a chance to know her, won't you? I mean, I hope you will stay with us for a while..." Ingrid stopped the car and looked at the young woman next to her.  
  
"Sure! You can be sure about that. I'm not planning to leave you for some time!" she hugged an older woman again.  
  
"I'm happy to hear that. OK, the wedding would be in an hour and you need to change. Then at 10 p.m. there would a party. Are you tired, dear?"  
  
"A bit. I had a long flight from London, you know. But I'm not too tired not to go to my own brother's wedding!" Carmen tried to say it in a strict way but it seemed more "yeah-I'm-tired" one.  
  
"I see. Here we are: St. Martin's Church" announced Ingrid.  
  
Both of them went out of the car and entered the beautiful cathedral. Carmen admired them in England and had no idea that America had something to show her too.  
  
Ingrid showed her daughter the way to a small room in the end of the church where Juni was supposed to be. Carmen went in and saw her brother in front of the mirror.  
  
"You know, I would say I look mach batter then you as always but not today" she said smiling.  
  
"Carmen?" young man turned to face her and at the other moment he was already hugging and kissing her. "Goth! I haven't seen you for how long? For 10 years!"  
  
"Yeah! I can't believe it too!" it was a bit hard to breath in Juni's arms.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy you came. I must introduce you to my future wife" Juni took her hand.  
  
"Wait up. You shouldn't see your fiancé now!"  
  
"You're right! I still can't believe it. You're here after 10 years!" he sat into the large armchair.  
  
"Me too.." she sat next to him putting her arms around him.  
  
"It's time to go, son..." Gregorio Cortez went in the room.  
  
"Hay, Dad!" Carmen jumped and "flied" to her father.  
  
"You came back!" cried Mr Cortez.  
  
"Don't want to interrupt you but isn't that time for the wadding to begin?" they heard Juni's voice.  
  
"Right!" said Gregorio.  
  
"You go. I'll get change in a couple of seconds and then I'll finely see you becoming a husband" Carmen closed the door after two men.  
  
In 15 minuets Ingrid, Gregorio and Carmen were sitting on the first places near the altar. Juni was standing there nerves a bit. Beside him two his best men: Arnold and Chris.  
  
Soon the music started playing and the bride showed up with her father. Penny was really very nice and beautiful in snow white dress with the bouquet of flowers in her right hand.  
  
Carmen watched how her one brother put the ring on Penny's finger and said "I do". She did the same and they became a husband and a wife.  
  
"Carmen!" she heard Juni calling her.  
  
It was now 11:30 p.m.. The party time.  
  
Carmen took her glass of wine and came up to the married couple.  
  
"Carmen, it's my wife Penny. Penny, my sister Carmen" Juni said happily.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you!" cried Penny. "I've heard so much about you from Juni"  
  
"The pleasure's whole mine" answered Carmen. "I hope we'll get to know each other batter"  
  
"Of course" Juni joined the talk. "But now excuse us, sis, My wife and I are going to have our first official dance"  
  
In the other corner of the Hall three men were talking about the wedding and their lives: Chris Torn, Jack Sudny, and Gary Giggles.  
  
"I guess Juni's going to be very happy with her" said Chris.  
  
"I'm sure about it at...the wadding night" commented Jack.  
  
The three of them laughed at that statement.  
  
"So with whom are you here?" wondered Jack "Because I'm all alone"  
  
"Me too" answered Gary looking through the crowd.  
  
"Are you Gary Giggles?" joked Chris.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sounds strange but it's true" he laughed once again.  
  
"Found someone here?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, everything's too complicated for me"  
  
"Oh...wah..." they heard Chris whispering.  
  
"Whet? God damn it!" Jack stared somewhere.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Gary looked at the direction his friends were looking.  
  
He saw a gorgeous young woman. Dark haired, her figure was perfect. For some reason she was alone.  
  
"Damn! I'll take her" said Gary.  
  
"I saw her first" protested Chris but Gary was already on his way to the beautiful stranger.  
  
Carmen watched Juni and Penny dancing when she heard:  
  
"Can I ask you for a dance?"  
  
She faced the guy who was talking to her:  
  
"I guess why not" Carmen took his hand and he led her to the dancepol.  
  
They danced the whole night. At about 4a.m. Carmen was too tired to dance more so she asked her partner to go take a breath of air. He agreed and went to the balcony.  
  
"How do you know Juni?" asked Carmen.  
  
"I work with him. We didn't get along at the start but now are kind of a team" Gary replayed smirking. "And you?"  
  
"Oh" Carmen stopped a bit. "I'm his family. Well. I was until I went to England to work there"  
  
"I know what is that. One of my closest friends moved there"  
  
"You know. It's great to talk to you but I had a long flight and I'm really very tired" Carmen was trying to smile but she was too tired even for this innocent action.  
  
"Can I then give you a ride home?" Gary didn't want to let her go just like that.  
  
"No, I've got a car here. But thanks"  
  
"Will I see you again?" he didn't want to go cercal and just asked straight.  
  
"Maybe" she gave him a card. "It's my phone. Call me and then we'll see"  
  
Then she was gone...  
  
TBC 


	2. Dinners

To See You Again  
  
CH2 - Dinners  
  
"Mum, Dad, I'm home" said Carmen a bit puzzled what to say. It wasn't her home any more.  
  
"Kitchen" she heard her mother.  
  
Carmen made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Funny, you still remember where it is" her father entered the room.  
  
"Ha-ha" she answered sarcastically.  
  
"You're here to spend the day with you oldy parents?" Ingrid put something in the salad.  
  
"Sorry, not today. Can you imagine? All my things are now in Prague!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Gregorio was confused.  
  
"I only mean that they were on the wrong plane and now in the country that is very far away from the USA" Carm smirked.  
  
"What are you gonner do?" asked Ingrid.  
  
"Go shopping" and with that she kissed parents on the cheeks and stormed out of the house.  
  
She had three bags in her hands now and was tired from all of the shops. Maybe that's exactly why she didn't see a person behind her and just bumped in him.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry" she said taking the hair of her face.  
  
"It's ok, I should see where I'm going on my own" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Is that you?" she recognized the guy from the party in him.  
  
"And you are that mysterious stranger" Gary smiled of their meeting.  
  
"Yeah..." Carmen tried not to laugh at it "call me Carmen"  
  
"Gary" he answered. "So Carmen I guess now when we met in a so fatal way you can't say no to cup of coffee"  
  
"You can be sure about that"  
  
"Let me take your bags" he did as he said and they went to his car.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Carmen.  
  
"How long it has been since you've left America?" suddenly asked the guy.  
  
"Well...10 years, I believe" answered the girl thinking.  
  
"Then we should go to the beach. I think it haven't changed but I love it, I had one of the best moments of my life there" Gary put on sun glasses.  
  
"Hay, I like the beach very much too. Are you sure we haven't seen each other before?"  
  
"Don't know. I think I wouldn't forget you"  
  
"Probably" she looked at her watch, it was half past seven now.  
  
"Are you in a hurry?" Gary interested driving.  
  
"No, just time flies"  
  
"That's where you're right" then he heard her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Carmen said.  
  
"Carm, I called Gerti and today you, me, her and Gary are having dinner at Bettiny's" Juni said it loud.  
  
"Calm down! Sure, I'll come. I really want to see them. But now I've got to go"  
  
"See ya tonight"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Why are you so happy?" asked Gary and stopped the car on the beach.  
  
"Today I'm gonner see my friends"  
  
"Wow, that's great"  
  
They started walking, then had a cup of cappuccino and after that headed back to the car.  
  
"I fell I should give you a ride home" Gary said.  
  
"If you insist"  
  
"Yes. Also I insist you and me to go somewhere..."  
  
"Like on a date?" Carmen smiled.  
  
"Yeah" he smiled back. "How about tomorrow?"  
  
"I like the idea" she answered still smiling.  
  
"Great then. By the way where should I ride you?"  
  
"Hilton Hotel"  
  
"Whatever you say, miss"  
  
At the hotel he helped her with her bags to her room.  
  
"Thank you and see you tomorrow" she gave him a quick kiss on a cheek and closed the door, leaving Gary to touch his cheek with his hand.  
  
At 9 p.m. Juni and Gerti were waiting for Carmen and Gary at the Bettiny's.  
  
"So, do you like to be married?" asked Gerti.  
  
"Not many things changed so... oh, there she is!" Juni pointed at the door.  
  
Carmen went in and came up to the table.  
  
"Carm? Is that really you? I wouldn't recognize you" cried surprised Gerti, hugging her friend.  
  
"Oh, Gerti!!! I'm so glad to see you! And where's Gary"  
  
"He'll come in a minute" Juni joined in.  
  
"Ok, I'll go to the Lady's room, but when I'm back, you're doing to tell me everything about your life, Girt!" and she made her way to the other direction.  
  
As she went out, Gary showed up:  
  
"Hi, hope I'm not late?"  
  
"You are, Carmen will come in one second" said Gerti.  
  
"Can't wait to see her!" he said with a stupid smile on the face, then he saw Carmen...well that Carmen he asked out 3 hours ago. "Hi"  
  
"Hay...What are you doing here?" asked Carmen puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean, sis?" said Juni.  
  
"Sis?!" now thy both were puzzled.  
  
"Oh, God! Gary! I mean you're Gary Giggles, aren't you?"  
  
"And you are Carmen Cortez!"  
  
"Am I alone who doesn't understand anything?" said Gerti.  
  
"No, me too" Juni took the menu away.  
  
But for some unknown reason Gary and Carmen didn't tell them about a single thing. But at the end of the dinner when Juni and Gerti were out, Gary said:  
  
"So, are we still having our date tomorrow?" Carmen Cortez had this effect on him, he wanted to be with her.  
  
"It's not against rules, right?"  
  
"And if not. When did the rules stop you?"  
  
"You're trying to remind me that you know me too good. Then try to remember tomorrow what flowers I love" said Carm, stood up and went to join her brother and Gerti...  
  
TBC 


	3. Preparations

To See You Again  
  
CH3 - Preparations  
  
The next day Carmen woke up with a smile on her face. She knew exactly why it was. The girl was exited about the date that night. She wanted to go with Gary, but she wanted to go with Gary Giggles on the first place.  
  
Then she heard knocking on the door of her room.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked loud.  
  
"There's something for you, miss Cortez" she heard the answer.  
  
When Carm opened the door she saw three hotel workers who were caring buckets of white roses.  
  
Carmen smiled and showed where to put them.  
  
Her cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Did you like the flowers?" she heard Gary's voice.  
  
"They are pretty" she said giggling.  
  
"You think? Aren't they a bit more then pretty?"  
  
"Well, my apartment now look like a garden" she joked.  
  
"Then I guess you liked it" Gary was in front of his computer in the Centre. "You're just awake?"  
  
"Yes, you know, I'm on vacation" she sat on the bed.  
  
"That's why you're here, for your brother's wedding. But you aren't planning to run away again, are you?" Gary wasn't panicking, that's what he said to himself.  
  
"Not yet. Maybe some day, but not now" not realizing this she calmed him down.  
  
"Good. So, see you tonight then" he said.  
  
" 'Corse" Carmen answered and turned off the phone.  
  
In his office Gary took a deep breath and typed something, The next momrnt the picture of Chris was on the monitor.  
  
"Hay!" said Gary.  
  
"Hi, Gary. What's up, man?"  
  
"You remember that girl you I danced with on the wedding..."  
  
"Ohh, the girl I saw first..."  
  
"Yeah, but the point is...do you know who she is?"  
  
"No, why?" Chris wrote in his notebook.  
  
"It's Carmen"  
  
"What Carmen? Wait, your Carmen? Your ex girlfriend Carmen?" Chris was put in the shock.  
  
"You know another one?" Gary smirked. "Anyway, today we're going on a date and I wanted to ask you a favor"  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"You know that Italian guy who's the director of the Italian restaurant, right" Chris nodded. "I want whole this place to be mine for tonight"  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. But you owe me now, mate" Chris' face disappeared from the screen.  
  
Gary smirked once again and started to wait forward for the night. 


	4. Sexy and Saductive

To See You Again  
  
CH4 - Sexy and Seductive  
  
"Gerti, I need your help now!" Carmen cried to the phone receiver.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there" and now her best friend was standing next to her.  
  
"Thanks God, you're here!"  
  
"I see there's something really important going on. So, what is it?" she asked giggling.  
  
"I don't know what to put on! It's a bit loose, this...I don't like the color, this one's just...awful..." she was saying while putting away dresses, tops and skirts.  
  
"OK" Gerti stopped the mess. "First of, is that a date?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Nice! Two days in the city and you've already got a date!" then she saw Carmen's glare. "I'll stop right here. Second, do you want to be nice and sweet or sexy and seductive?"  
  
Carmen thought about it, but only for a moment:  
  
"Sexy and seductive"  
  
"Great! There's one place I know where to get something you need" said the younger girl with a smile.  
  
They were now in the centre of a big building.  
  
"This way, honey!" Gerti showed her the way to a tiny shop,  
  
"I think it's not what I..." Carmen shuted up when she saw how many "good" clothes there was.  
  
"Yep, that's exactly what you need" she giggled again. "Sarah!"  
  
A blonde-haired woman came up to them. She was about 30 and the owner of the shop.  
  
"Hay, Gerti" greeted Sarah "what brought you here today?"  
  
"My friend Carmen. Carm, Sarah"  
  
"Hay" said Carmen, Sarah nodded.  
  
"Carmen's having a date tonight and she wants something like you gave me when I had a date with Arnold" continued Gerti.  
  
"I see" Sarah answered. "Black and dark red are great colors, don't you think so?"  
  
"I like them too" Carm nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's get started then" Sarah went to get the clothes.  
  
"I didn't know you dated Arnold" Carmen turned to Gerti.  
  
"Yeah......I could of say that was the best time of my life, but should always remember that it's over now. I haven't seen him since we broke up two years ago" she said a bit sad.  
  
"How long have you been together?"  
  
"For one and a half year" answered Gerti looking down.  
  
"I'm sorry" Carmen didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Don't be" she looked straight in her best friend's eyes "I loved him and it means I didn't waste my time on him"  
  
Carmen hugged her. At the moment Sarah was standing in the room with about forty things in her arms.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's going to be a long day" announced Carmen breathing in.  
  
* # * # * # * # * # * # *  
  
It was now about 8 p.m. and Gary started to get nervous, sitting in his car. 'Ok, seems like our date isn't just the date of two friends who haven't seen each other far a long time. It's more like a 'the-guy-asked- the-girl-to-have-a-dinner', right?' he was thinking. Next second he realized it was time to go meet Carmen in the hall.  
  
Gary's jaw dropped.  
  
"You...you look..." he tried to say but it was more like insane muttering.  
  
"Let me help you" she smiled "sexy?"  
  
"Oh, yeah" Gary finally dot his speech skills back "and even more! You do want me to go to dinner or stay right here?"  
  
"Who knows...." said Carmen under her breath.  
  
"I've heard that" he offered a hand to his lady and they went to his car.  
  
Carm took his hand:  
  
"So, where're we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise"  
  
"Since when have you started to be so mysterious?" she tried to be serious "on the other hand, I like it"  
  
They got in and in a second the car started... 


End file.
